Mapping applications have become increasingly popular due to the proliferation of location-aware mobile electronic devices. Typically, users can interact with these mapping applications using touch-sensitive displays that are capable of both receiving user input and displaying portions of a map. While interacting with mapping applications in this way can be intuitive and simple on many electronic devices, it can be problematic when performed on compact mobile electronic devices having smaller displays. For example, it can be difficult to view route navigation directions overlaid on a map when displayed on a display of a compact mobile electronic device, such as a watch. Similarly, it can be difficult to type an address using a virtual keyboard displayed on the display of a compact mobile electronic device.